Grasshopper
by ZeldaFanfictionist
Summary: My first Fanfiction! It's a love triangle between Link, Cremia and Romani! Will contain some sexual content, and the M rating is to accommodate that. It will be a series of chapters involving Link choosing between two people he loves and all the soppy stuff we've come to expect from Zelda fanfictions! Constructive Criticism is very welcome, just remember that this is my first.


We found the boy, face down in a puddle of mud and unconscious. He wore a peculiar green tunic, with a green cap and brownish, tight fitting trousers. He badly injured, covered in scars and cuts, not something you would expect of a 10 year old boy. I had a carried him inside, worried for his health, and worried about how Romani would react. Romani couldn't stand to see someone in pain, let alone unconscious and bleeding.

6 Years Later.

"Grasshopper, is coming back today! Romani knows he is! He told me!" Yelled Romani excitedly.

"Are you sure", called back Cremia, who was preparing breakfast for two. "He never come when he says he will, never".

"Romani has a hunch! I know he's coming today! For sure!" Romani replied.

"Mmm, that's what you say every-time, that boy works to hard, comes here covered with bruises and scratches, and ready to help out on the farm, when he should be resting!"

"Romani is sixteen, and old enough to make assumptions for herself y'know…"

"Well in that case, I better make a few more pancakes!" Cremia chuckled.

Just as Romani was about to find something witty to say in return, a familiar call came from outside.

"I knew it!" announced Romani excitedly. "And you never believe me!"

Cremia was wearing her normal, long dress and Romani was wearing a similar, blue and white dress, albeit slightly more messy than Cremia's. Romani was far more outgoing than Cremia and no-wonder she was Link's favourite, or so Cremia thought. Romani ran out the door of the small cottage, with Cremia trailing behind, acting more calm and collected.

"Grasshopper!" Romani cried as she ran up and embraced Link.

"Hey Romani!" Link replied, slightly surprised by the hug, and how much Romani's physique had changed in just a month.

Cremia, while very excited to see Link, perhaps even more than Romani, came up behind Romani and greeted Link with as simple "Hi"

Deciding that she was acting a little distant, Cremia promptly asked Link if he was hungry.

"I could eat a whole cow!" Replied Link.

Deciding this was her chance to aside her shy persona, or at least in Links eyes, Cremia, jokingly, looked around at all the cows roaming the pastures and giggled "I was thinking pancakes…But I guess I could cook something up!"

The trio started to head inside, and Link wolfed down the extra pancakes that Cremia had cooked up in hopeful anticipation.

"Link I was wondering if you'd like to come with me on the milk delivery tonight, just to help out" Cremia blurted.

"Sure!" Replied Link.

Link spent the day with Romani, helping out around the farm and mucking around in between jobs. He found it easy to enjoy himself around someone his own age, like Romani. By the end of the day Link was completely and utterly buggered and only just remembered he had to help Cremia with the milk delivery. He met Cremia outside, as she was finishing loading bottles of fine Romani Ranch milk and their specialty, Chateau Romani.

"Not too tired to help out as always!" Cremia laughed.

"I like helping people, it makes me happy" Link replied.

"Alright then, let's get going!" said Cremia, promptly.

The pair set off, with the horses pulling the cart along at a gentle pace, and Link almost fell asleep, the gentle rocking off the cart enough to keep him awake every-time he nearly dozed off.

"I hope he doesn't fall asleep on me, these crates are heavy." Thought Cremia.

Soon the cart had rounded the corner onto milk road and things started to get less calm and much more bumpy, keeping Link wide awake, luckily for Cremia. As the cart turned the corner, Cremia saw a large object come into view, blocking their path into town.

"Is that a boulder?" Questioned Link.

"Apparently someone doesn't want us to deliver our cargo."

"Gorman Brothers? They're your main competition, even though they're milk is rarely sold." Asked Link

"Probably, Milk road is blocked by a boulder, looks like we're taking a detour through ugly country". Remarked Cremia

"Ugly country?" replied Link

Cremia chuckled, "Gorman Track is the only other way into town, if anyone tries to chase us, scare them away with your bow".

The cart made a turn towards Gorman track, and Cremia gripped the reins tightly, while Link readied his bow. Cremia yelled at the horses to go faster, and in the distance, Link heard the faint sound of galloping horse hooves.

"Here they come!" Cremia cried and Link turned around to see the Gorman Brothers, on horseback wearing clocks and masks, and holding pitchforks. Link fired a warning shot in the general direction of their pursuers, causing the horses to slow down slightly, but the Brothers where still gaining. Cremia brought the cart closer to the inside curve of the track, and Link fired another warning shot at the horsemen. The horses started to slow once more and became unsure, but all doubt was washed away in the form of a brutal lash from the whip the riders brandished. Link fired one last shot, towards the leading horse. The arrow wedged itself in the horse's abdomen and the young pony bucked and reared, while the other horse whined and ran back towards the stables owned by the Gorman Brothers. The rider of the other horse in cowardice, turned and ran towards the stables. Cremia breathed a sigh of relief and brought the horses pulling the cart to a mild trot.

"Thanks for helping Link" Cremia cried, relieved that she would get the delivery to its destination.

"That's alright" replied Link, clearly exhausted from the excitement of the chase.

The rest of the journey was quiet and uneventful, and the cart reached its destination. Link and Cremia unloaded the contents of the cart and delivered them to the milk bar and people's houses.

Link stumbled back to the cart, clearly exhausted, with Cremia following closely behind.

"Thanks Link, you've been a big help, you must be so tired". Whispered Cremia, trying not to wake people up.

"It's OK, I like to help people, and it's fun".

Link started to notice Cremia start to move closer. She was trying to be more out-going with Link, like Romani was. Cremia pulled Link close into a hug, his head resting on her upper chest, in between her breasts. Link fell silent, asleep in Cremia's arms, and Cremia pick up the boy and carried him back to the cart, and rode home, before putting him into bed.


End file.
